


All the Reasons

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There are reasons why they shouldn’t be together. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss won’t give them a happy ending, right? We have to make up our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"There are a lot of reasons we shouldn't be together," Buffy says. She's thought them over. They make sense. The whole 'Angel could lose his soul' is, of course, the top reason. Buffy does not want to go through hell thing again. 

Then there's their experiences - Angel has a lot more of them. Granted, most of them when he was a soulless demon but still. 

And ages. Even subtracting the demon years, Angel's still older...though Buffy quietly admits to herself she is getting older. 

Her friends will hate it. Well, Willow might eventually accept the idea but Xander never, ever will, and Giles...could she put Giles through that? 

And thinking of which, could she put herself through that? She loves Angel but there's all the baggage - can she deal with that again? 

"There's a reason we should," Angel says, taking Buffy's hand. He squeezes her fingers gently before laying them on his chest. 

Her eyes widen. She feels the thump of a heart beat under her palm. She turns her face up to his, meeting his delighted grin with one of her own. "That's a good reason," Buffy says.


End file.
